Pneumatic power tools are commonly used in factories due to their durability and dependability. Examples of such power tools include nut runners and impact tools used to tighten threaded fasteners. One of the advantages of pneumatic tools is that they require only a simple connection to an air line to be operational. With their popularity in industry, the number of pneumatic tools in factories has increased. This increased number of tools in factories has caused a problem with tracking them for performing calibration cycles, preventative maintenance, and warranty purposes. Typically these tools are serialized by stamping serial numbers into a metallic surface on the tool, or in some cases by hot stamping the serial number onto a plastic housing surface. This identification method suffers from the attendant problem that over time the surface of the tool housing wears away making the numbers unreadable over time. Moreover, using this physical identification method requires maintaining records associated with these individual tools to be stored separate from the tools themselves.
It is known to use electronic devices such as semiconductor memory chips (also known as xe2x80x9ce-chipsxe2x80x9d) as computer-readable. labels also known as xe2x80x9csilicon labels.xe2x80x9d Examples of such chips and their reading tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,627,361 and 6,036,101, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The e-chip can be programmed with relevant information pertaining to an object and, when attached to that object, can serve as electronic labels. In this manner, identification/serial numbers, manufacturing and maintenance histories, revision status, and other important information can be stored, carried, and changed while located on the products to which they are attached. Most often, these e-chips are packaged as modules or tokens that are mounted on a product with the electrical leads of the token being positioned so that they can be easily contacted by the user with a reading device, such as a wand. This frequently results in the electrical leads of the e-chip being exposed to the environment in between readings.
In contemplating the use of e-chips or other electronic devices mounted on tools for use in an industrial environment, however, the inventors of the present invention have realized that prior to electronically reading any such chip, a user of the tool would have to clean the electrical leads to prevent any accumulated dust, dirt, or other contaminants precipitated by the industrial environment from hindering the exposed electrical leads from making contact with an electronic reading device.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in using semiconductor devices in present pneumatic devices. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly alternative pneumatic tool housings having embedded electronic devices are provided including the features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pneumatic tool housing is provided having storage for an embedded electronic device. The pneumatic tool has a gas inlet for supplying a motive gas stream to the tool and an exhaust outlet for exhausting the motive gas stream from the tool. A compartment is provided for an electronic device wherein the compartment is in fluid communication with at least a portion of the motive gas stream. In another preferred embodiment according to the present invention, a pneumatic tool housing having storage for an embedded electronic device is provided having a compartment for an electronic device having at least one electrical lead wherein the compartment is covered by a component part of the pneumatic tool during operation.